


Forever In Debt to Your Priceless Advice

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Damian so has a bit of a crush, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, established JayRoy, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy couldn't handle it- Damian's stare was down right <i>unnerving</i> to him. But what he figured to be petulance annoyance turned out to be a far better surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever In Debt to Your Priceless Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I just want to flood the internet with threesomes.

“Is he… _looking_ at me?” Roy asked. Next to him, Jason lifted his head, glanced across the street- found Damian, crouched still over one of the bodies of their assailants. Like maybe he was feeling through their pockets for something-

Except, _yeah_ , he was absolutely looking right at Roy.

“He just stares sometimes,” Jason offered, “Don’t worry about it.” Roy swallowed, but didn’t say any more. Didn’t want to admit that it was _unnerving_. Especially when Damian had his mask on, when it was _Robin_. This Robin looked pretty terrifying, after all. “C’mon kid,” Jason called, across the street, “Feel up the unconscious some other time, we’ve got leads to follow.”

Damian rose- and he looked so much taller than he was, somehow. Roy knew that Jason was taller than Damian- hell, that _he_ probably had a little height on the teen. He hadn’t shot up like everyone thought he would, having Bruce’s genes. According to Jason, he looked like his _mother_ now.

Roy figured Jason would be the expert on that.

But it kept happening, _all night_. Roy would take someone down, turn to find Damian _watching_ him, like he was some sort of caged zoo animal he’d never seen. And with the stupid mask, Roy couldn’t read him at all.

It wasn’t any better, hours later, when they finally returned to the warehouse- Damian in tow. They’d borrowed the kid to work a case that intersected one the family was working on- and at first, Roy had thought it was _cute_. Had teased Jason about _brotherly bonding_.

Now he was regretting his support for the decision.

“Feel like we chased dead ends all night,” Jason muttered, tugging his helmet off. His hair was tussled, some of it sticking to his forehead.

“-tt- It was a waste of time,” Damian agreed, folding his arms over his chest.

“Start fresh tomorrow I guess.” Jason shrugged his jacket off, heading into the warehome to strip of his suit. “You remember where your room is kid?”

Damian rolled his eyes- at least, Roy _thought_ he did. “-tt- This is like a closet compared to the Manor. How could I get lost?”

“That's what I figured. Sleep tight _princess_ ,” Jason called. For a moment, Roy was left alone in the room with Damian. But the moment the teen looked at him, Roy was hurrying after Jason, tugging at his quiver like he just really wanted to get out of his suit.

*

“I just feel weird around him,” Roy admitted, once they had changed, taken a quick shower. Jason was sitting on their bed, flipping through a book he’d had on the nightstand for a week. Roy kept forgetting to look at the title every time he passed by.

“Roy, he’s _Damian_. Everyone feels weird around him. You just get used to it. The kid’s not bad.” He glanced up, watched as Roy brushed his fingers through his hair, looking into the mirror of the dresser, across from their bed. “Just give him a little time. He can be… charming.”

Roy arched an eyebrow, turning around and leaning back against the dresser, gripping it loosely. “ _Charming_?”

“Yeah. He can hold a decent conversation if you give him the chance- and the reason.” Jason glanced back down at his book, and Roy pushed off the dresser, walked around the bed and crawled onto it. He cocked his head, trying to look at the cover of the book, before he furrowed his brow.

“Is that...German?”

Jason nodded. “Macbeth. I thought it’d be fun in another language. I was right.” He glanced up, and there was a shimmer to his eyes, a silent reminder that Jason was _smart_ and so many people forgot that.

Roy didn’t. If anything, he thought it was one of the reasons they worked so well. Because when Roy’s brain had him in single-track mode, Jason _understood_ his tunnel vision for the genius it was.

Jason smiled at him, before closing the book, reaching over and blindly settling it on the nightstand. He reached out then, gripped his hands onto Roy’s hips, holding him still as he leaned up, kissed just below his chin as Roy tipped his head back.

“How tired are you?” Jason asked, thumbs rubbing into his hip bones, through Roy’s tank top. Roy hummed, let his eyes fall shut.

“Not _that_ tired. But… is it a good idea, with your kid brother here?” Jason laughed at that- Roy could feel the vibrations in his skin.

“Trust me, use the term brother _very_ loosely. You call Dick my brother, and you know he and I’s history.”

“To be fair, _I’ve_ got history with him too,” Roy pointed out. Jason rolled his eyes, pressed another kiss to Roy’s throat.

“It’s _fine_. And really, he’s not a kid. Not sure he ever really was.” Another kiss, and Roy tipped his head down, let Jason kiss his mouth slowly. He tried to push his hips forward, but Jason’s grip was iron, and Roy had to content himself with the heavy, slow kisses Jason was giving him.

Didn’t matter- his cock had been twitching the moment Jason’s hands had pressed to his hips- and the kisses only made him ache, made him want to reach down and palm himself, get a bit of friction.

He had his hands in Jason’s hair when he heard it, the soft _squeak_ of hinges, and then an exhaled breath. Roy froze, pulled off Jason’s mouth, who glanced over his shoulder.

“-tt- I should have known this would be what you two would be up to.” Roy felt his cheeks tinging, dared to turn his had, follow Jason’s stare to the doorway. Damian was standing in it, arms folded, looking at him with an expression that _tried_ to read bored.

Roy realized it _wasn’t_ though. Those eyes that had been staring at him, all night- they were _interested_.

“What? I can’t fuck my own boyfriend in my own house?” Jason asked- but there was no bitterness there. If anything, he was _smiling_. Damian rolled his eyes, and Jason let his hands move off of Roy’s hips, slide over his ass and grip tightly. Roy gasped.

“Jaybird-”

“I don’t think you came to complain,” Jason continued, his smirk devilish, “Did you come to _watch_ , babybat?” Damian’s eyes flashed, and Roy watched his mouth open slightly, heard the rush of his breath-

And okay, this was _not_ how Roy saw his night going.

“You’ve been staring all night,” Jason said, “I know he’s gorgeous, but maybe be a little more subtle.” Jason turned, kissed Roy’s cheek, and then quietly whispered into his ear, “What should I do with him, babe?”

Roy swallowed. It shouldn’t have even been a question- but…

Roy sucked on his lower lip. Glanced back at Damian again- Damian with pretty, intense eyes, staring right into him like he’d kill just to get his fingertips into Roy’s hair. And- okay, _okay_ , the kid was definitely attractive-

Roy thought he was crazy, _knew_ he was crazy when he whispered, “Maybe he should come in…” He glanced at Jason, wasn’t entirely sure how his boyfriend would react- but Jason smiled, before easing his hands off Roy’s ass, down to his thighs.

“You heard him kid,” he said, staring at Damian, “You’ve got five second to take him up on the invitation.”

Damian was in the door before Jason even finished. He hopped up on the bed, getting up on his knees- before he hesitated, just _looking_ at Roy again. Roy craned his neck, tried to get a good look at Damian-

And okay, up close, he really _was_ pretty. Jade eyes and that dark skin, high cheek bones and thick lashes and a perfect mouth- Roy was definitely thanking Talia for that. He’d seen Bruce- and maybe this kid looked like his dad when he was _ten_ \- but now? This was all _Talia_.

Jason nuzzled Roy’s neck again, kissed his pulse. “You’ve gotta talk to me Roy,” he whispered, “Tell me what you’re thinking. Where this is going to go.”

Roy swallowed- truth be told he _didn’t know_ \- just knew that maybe he didn’t exactly dislike Damian staring at him, maybe it was a little _exciting_ to have two _bats_ looking at him like he was something worthwhile-

“Anywhere,” Roy breathed, and then, feeling stupid, “Whatever you want Jay.” Jason hummed, before reaching out, patting the bed next to him.

“C’mere Damian.” The teen crawled around Roy, settled in next to Jason. “Wanna see how to really wreck Roy?” Roy’s eyes widened a little, and Damian rolled his eyes- as if he did not need to be _taught_ \- but he still bit at his lip. Jason smirked, leaned in against and grasped at Roy’s hips, pressed his mouth to his neck. Out of instinct, Roy tipped his head back, let his eyes fall shut-

Jason’s teeth scraped at his neck, before he sucked, gently. Enough to make Roy whine, but not to bruise, as one hand left his hips, slid up beneath his tank top, over his abs and to his chest. Jason rolled one nipple between his fingers- and Roy’s hips bucked. He let out a little gasp, and Jason’s other hand slid back to his ass, squeezed as he moved his hand back down Roy’s chest-

Shoved Roy’s shirt up, to his collar bone. He dipped his head down, laved his tongue over one nipple- and oy trembled, felt himself getting harder in his sweatpants. Jason chuckled into his skin- pinched his nipple with his teeth before moving to the next, worrying it cherry red to match.

“Jay,” Roy breathed, “you’re a _tease_.”

“And you’re about to leak through your sweatpants.” Roy groaned- knew it was true. He’d forgone underwear, and his cock was straining against his sweats, tenting them, the tip leaking. Jason kissed down to his ribs, nuzzled the skin, before glancing over at Damian.

Damian, who was watching with eyes so focused they were terrifying and captivating.

“Give him a kiss,” Jason whispered, “Roy likes when you fuck with his mouth.” Roy didn’t miss the less than subtle hint there-

And thought, for a brief moment, about what it might be like if Damian fucked his mouth. He shuddered, groaning- and Jason must have _known_ , because he grinned. Just grinned, as Damian pushed up onto his knees- reached out and tangled a hand in Roy’s long hair, tugging him in. Damian’s mouth was _hot_ , felt like pure fire- and Roy pushed against it, wanted to dive right in.

He kissed like Jason in ways- Jason, when he was taking control of Roy, Jason when he wanted to reduce Roy to a puddle of pure broken whines. But where Jason had that tender edge, knew exactly when to slow down, when to bring Roy out of his head- Damian was teeth, and then he was _desperation_.

Like Roy might change his mind.

Like he was afraid if he let Roy breathe, he’d eject him.

He reached out, hooked an arm around Damian’s shoulders- held him in as Jason bent, kissed along his abs, tongue tracing curves of muscle, teasing his navel. Roy shivered, and Damian bit at his lip, tugged it, and Roy’s blunt nails dug into his shoulder.

Jason moved his hands back to Roy’s sweatpants, curling his fingers under the waistband. He tugged them down, until they fell to might thigh, and Roy’s cock bobbed free. Roy gasped, right into Damian’s mouth, and the teen broke off, glanced down just to see Jason wrap his hand around Roy, give him a firm stroke.

“Pretty isn’t he?” Jason asked, glancing up at Damian. The teens cheeks at flushed slightly, his mouth partially open, and Jason stroked Roy again, thumb rubbing at the nerves just beneath the head. “Come down here, I’ll let you have a taste.”

Roy whined- and Damian was pulling away, dropping down to his hands and knees. Jason reached out, stroked his fingers through his hair, his other hand holding Roy’s cock steady. Damian leaned in, lapped his tongue out along the head, collecting the precum beading there and swallowing it. Roy let out a shaky breath- staring down at the two, so sure he was _dreaming_ this.

“Easy,” Jason whispered, as Damian opened his mouth, sucked the head of Roy’s cock in. “Just tease him, babybat.”

“Hnn, _why_?” Roy managed, and Jason glanced up at him.

“Because I have plans for you.” Roy shivered at that, groaned as Damian eased down his shaft, until most of it was in his mouth. He pulled back, off- gave the head another playful lick before looking over at Jason- all hungry eyes and his mouth turning pinker and pinker with each moment of abuse.

“Todd,” he whispered, and Jason leaned over- tightened his hand in Damian’s hair, tugged him in for a kiss. Roy could barely breathe, watching- watched as Jason took from Damian and the youngest melted, didn’t fight the way his tongue pushed into his mouth or the pulls of Jason’s teeth on his lip. Different from the way he had just kissed Roy-

And not at _all_ what Roy expected.

When Jason pulled off Damian’s mouth, it was with resistance- Roy could tell he wanted to keep kissing him. Kiss him until Damian was whining and Jason was rutting against him.

And he could only wonder how he had _missed_ this. How long had Jason looked at the youngest Robin like that?

“On the bed, gorgeous,” Jason said, looking back at Roy. Roy sucked on his tongue- tugged his shirt off over his head, before squirming down between Jason and Damian. Jason was up, grabbed his sweatpants and guided them off, tossing them over the bed so that Roy was naked- felt self conscious about it, simply because Jason and Damian were still fully clothed.

“You’re over dressed,” Roy tried to tease, and Jason grinned, nearly ripped his shirt off over his head and chucked it. Roy stared up- couldn’t help it, always felt like he was awe struck a little when Jason took any bit of clothing off. Littered with so many scars that despite his time in the pit hadn’t healed- and Roy knew them all.

He realized he wanted to teach them to Damian.

“Babybat,” Jason whispered, cocking his head slightly, “ _you’re staring_.” Damian flushed, and Jason reached out, gripped his chin, forced him to keep his head up. “See something you like?”

“ _You_.”

Okay, so Roy was _definitely_ sure that even if Damian had been staring at _him_ , this was still partially about Jason. Somehow that made him feel better.

Jason smirked, leaned in, kissed the bridge of the boy’s nose- and it was a brief moment of tenderness, before he was pulling back.

“Lose the clothes,” he said, and Damian _listened_ , pulled his tshirt off before reaching down, arching his hips up as he pulled at his sweatpants and underwear. Roy watched- stared really- as his cock was released, thick and resting against his belly. Roy swallowed, watched as Damian tossed his clothing off the bed and Jason leaned over him, placed a kiss to his hip- before wordlessly dragging his tongue up the underside of his cock. Damian gasped, tipped his head back- reached out and found Roy’s hand, tangling their fingers together as Jason gripped his cock, worked the foreskin back and had him in his mouth without a second thought.

Damian arched, squeezed Roy’s hand- and fuck if Roy’s cock didn’t leak onto his belly over it. He stared as Jason bobbed his head- knew _exactly_ what Damian was feeling. He pulled Damian’s hand up, kissed his knuckles, smirked against them.

“He feel good?” Roy asked, and Damian only nodded, staring, hips rocking up slowly. Jason, with an ease that was far too practiced, took all of Damian into his mouth. The teen cried out, shuddered, and Jason pulled off, grinning. “He’s pretty damn good with a cock in his mouth.”

Jason snorted, looking at Roy. “Says the guy who _begged_ to suck me off the other night.”

Roy licked his lips. “I don’t think you complained, hot stuff.” He felt Damian shiver, squeeze his hand again. and leaned over, kissed Jason. Jason melted against Roy’s mouth- and from the corner of Roy’s eye, he could see Damian watching the.

When Jason pulled away, he was easing Roy back down to his back. Roy licked his lips, rubbed his thumb over Damian’s knuckles as Jason leaned over, fished around in their nightstand.

“What do you have planned, Jaybird?”

Jason grinned to himself. “I’m going to fuck _you_ ,” he offered, pulling the lube out and turning to look at both other men, “while you fuck _him_.”

Roy’s breath hitched, and he heard Damian openly groan. Jason chuckled over it, leaned over the youngest and kissed his lips quickly.

“That okay with you, babybat?” Damian nodded, and Jason glanced back at Roy. “And you?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Roy said, and Jason smiled. He slipped over, between Roy’s legs, popping open the lube and pouring some onto his fingers.

“Damian,” he said, as he reached down, massaged his slick fingers against Roy’s hole- got a happy sigh from the redhead. “Why don’t you climb up on Roy and let him eat you out.” Roy jerked his head up, staring at Jason, who only smirked, easing a finger into Roy. Roy groaned, and Damian was sitting up, looking over at him.

“Do you want me to?” The kid sounded almost _tentative_ , and Roy was pretty sure that was something that Damian never was. He nodded though, easing himself back as Jason casually worked his finger in and out of his body. Damian maneuvered over Roy, straddling his chest, and Roy reached up, ran his hands along his ass- grabbed flesh and heard Damian exhale shakily.

“Don’t be jealous Jaybird,” Roy offered, leaning up and dragging his lips along one cheek, getting Damian to shiver, “But your kid brother has a pretty nice ass.”

Jason chuckled, watched as Damian threw his head back the moment Roy has his mouth pressed against him. “It’s a family trait.” He pressed a second finger into Roy, heard his muffled groan, watched as Damian pressed back against him, the teen turning, reaching back to bury a hand in Roy’s hair, tugging as Roy must have done _something_ right with his tongue.

Roy groaned- loved the feeling of his scalp burning as Damian tugged, and pressed his tongue in again, felt the teen shaking. Damian’s other hand had trailed down his body, was tugging at his own cock as Jason licked his lips, watching.

“Slow, Damian,” he warned, curling his fingers. Roy gave a cry, pulling back from Damian’s body, and Jason _grinned_. “Don’t want this to end just yet.”

Damian nodded, slowed his strokes until he was gently rocking up into his hand. Roy tried to focus on lapping at his hole, but it was hard when Jason kept curling his fingers, rubbing against his prostate.

Worse when Jason pulled out, and Roy was whining- just wanted _more_. Jason leaned up, kissed Damian then, dug one hand into his hair and held him as he pressed his tongue into his mouth, Roy’s pressing into his body. Damian shook, groaned when Jason pulled back.

Jason untangled, finished stripping just as Roy pulled back, panting. He turned, caught a glimpse of his boyfriend and grinned, his cock aching. Jason was just too damn _gorgeous_ for anyone’s own good, Roy was sure.

When he crawled back onto the bed, it was back between Roy’s legs. He poured some lube onto his palm, reached down and stroked himself, slowly.

“Come over here Damian,” he said, reaching out and rubbing Roy’s abs. Damian seemed hesitant- didn’t want to be out of reach of Roy’s mouth- but in the end shifted down. “Turn around.” Jason’s voice was husky, and Damian _obeyed_ , climbing off Roy until to turn, climb back up onto him. Jason smiled, leaning in to press his mouth to the back of Damian’s neck-

And at the same time, easing himself into Roy. Roy groaned, squeezed his eyes shut. Jason hadn’t stretched him quite as much as usual- and while he didn’t hurt, it was still more _intense_ than it usually was.

Roy rather _liked_ it.

Jason exhaled into Damian’s skin, mouthed to his shoulder and sucked on his skin as Roy’s ass nestled perfectly against him. Damian whined as blood rushed to the surface- and Jason only pulled off when he was sure there was a bruise left behind.

Fingers still slick, he pressed one hand down, until they were against Damian’s hole. The teen tipped his head back- let it fall to Jason’s shoulder as Jason eased one into him, his other arm going around him, hand splayed on his belly.

“Shit, _Jaybird_ , please _more_.” Roy was trembling, wanted Jason to be rocking his hips so badly. Jason smiled, gave the smallest of thrusts, just enough to keep Roy _frustrated_ , as he eased a second finger into Damian.

“He got you nice and relaxed, didn’t he?” Jason whispered, and Damian gave a little moan in response. Jason glanced down at his boyfriend, smiled at him. “He’s good at that.”

Faintly, Roy felt his chest growing tight- distracting him for a moment from the fact that Jason was driving him _mad_ and had him feeling like he might just die. He tried to focus on Damian instead, reaching up to squeeze his hips as Jason added a third finger, curled them and had Damian’s back arching, his head lifting.

“Think you’re ready?” Jason asked, nipping at Damian’s ear lobe. The youngest nodded, and Jason pulled his fingers out. He reached down, poured lube over Roy’s cock before tossing the bottle somewhere in the sheets, stroking him in that _perfect_ way only Jason could- had Roy gasping. Jason reached out, covered one of Roy’s hands with his own on Damian’s hip, and guided him back, until he was sinking down slowly onto Roy.

“ _Fuckin’ hell_ ,” Roy gasped, as Damian moaned. Jason wrapped an arm around Damian’s waist, as he finally gave Roy a proper thrust, had the archer gasping, pushing up into Damian. The youngest groaned, began moving in Roy’s lap, hips rocking as he bounced, as Jason’s arm kept hi steady.

Jason’s other hand found and clutched at one of Roy’s thighs, kept him open as he fucked into him. Whatever restraint Jason had been showing was gone, and he had Roy nearly screaming as he squeezed with enough force to bruise his thigh, fucked him so hard that every time Roy closed his eyes he was seeing starbursts.

Damian was echoing his shouts, moans and _whines_ that neither other man knew he was capable of. He had himself in hand, was stroking himself as he let Jason’s thrusts, which pushed Roy’s body up into him, guide his own rhythm.

“ _Todd_ ,” he groaned, and Jason’s arm tightened around him.

“Say Roy’s name,” Jason whispered, and Roy bit at his lip, hands reaching up for Damian’s hips, helping to guide him, to keep him steady. “ _Say Roy_.”

“Roy, _Roy_ ,” Damian moaned, nearly chanted, and Roy felt his belly going tight over it. He bit his tongue to try and distract himself- to make hi last- but Jason’s breathy groan told him he had _felt_ it.

“Shit babybat, you almost made him come. Do it again. Tell him how good his cock feels.”

Damian gave another cry, his cheeks flushed- the color going down his neck, to his chest. Roy grinned- as hard as it was- offered up, “Jaybird, I think you embarrassed him.”

Damian glared down at Roy- and expertly rocked his hips, taking Roy entirely into his body. Roy gasped, and Damian nearly sneered. “What was that, _Harper_?”

“ _Brat_ ,” he gasped, squeezing Damian’s hips. Jason growled at them both, nipped at Damian’s shoulder, his own breathing coming in pants, his thrusts growing faster, erratic. He was _close_ , and Roy knew it, just from his movements.

Roy slid one hand from Damian’s hips, pushed his hand off his cock and wrapped his fist around it. He stroked quicker, matching _Jason’s_ thrusts, watched as Damian’s eyes squeezed shut, his mouth falling open as he began to babble- and Roy realized, not even in English.

“C’mon Damian,” Roy offered, thrusting up into him- and then giving an obscene moan as Jason echoed the movement. “ _Fuck_ , you can _come_ \- know you _need_ to.” Damian shuddered, and a moment later was groaning, his orgasm splashing up along Roy’s abs. The youngest leaned back, heavily onto Jason, as he lost all rhythm, growling and filling Roy as he came, a moment later.

Roy arched, his eyes rolling back, unable to _breathe_ as e felt Damian clenching around him, Jason filling him. The other two had barely finished when he was joining them, thrusting up into Damian and causing the youngest to give a shocked sound from the back of his throat.

Jason pulled out first, released Roy’s thigh. He held Damian up, kissed the back of his neck, then his shoulder. “I’m gonna help you move, babybat,” he offered, gently guiding Damian up. The teen followed the motions- whined when Roy’s cock slid from his body, but seemed thrilled when Jason let him collapse on the bed, next to Roy. The redhead pushed himself up on his elbows, watched as Jason bent over him, running his tongue up his abs-

Cleaning up the mess Damian had left.

“Fuckin’ shit Jaybird,” he muttered, and Damian turned, stared and rocked his hips down into the sheets out of pure _instinct_. Jason smiled, glanced up at Roy and raised his eyebrows.

“You want a taste Roytoy?” Roy nodded, and Jason leaned up, kissed him lazily, let Roy like into his mouth, shiver over how Damian’s tasted on Jason’s tongue.

When Jason pulled back, he let himself settle down onto the bed, against Damian’s back. He tossed an arm over him, pressed his face into his short hair- found Roy’s hand and took it, lacing their fingers together. Damian squirmed, and Jason only pressed tighter.

“Let me guess, adverse to cuddling?” Jason asked, before Damian settled.

“-tt- no… I rather… enjoy it.” He glanced away, and then added, “You will not repeat that.”

Jason laughed, and Roy snuggled in closer, let Damian press his face against his collar bone. “Your secret is safe kid,” Roy mumbled, yawning. “Just don’t take all the blankets like Jason does, and we’re good.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Shut up Harper.”

Roy snorted, let his eyes fall shut. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Jaybird.”

*

Roy came to with his eyes still tightly shut. There was a sweet sort of dull ache in his body- that kind that served as a reminder that he and Jason had done _something_ wonderful the night before. He sighed, felt the body in his arms snuggling closer-

Too small to be Jason. He cracked his eyes open, found Damian still trying to stay so close it was as if he wanted to nest under Roy’s skin. Behind him, Jason had his arm tossed over his waist. He wasn’t holding Roy’s hand now, but had his hand on his hip.

Roy felt a little heat rising in his cheeks as the _whole_ night flooded back to him, before he let himself smile. He reached over Damian, managed to brush at Jason’s hair, watched as his boyfriend’s face twisted a little, before his eyes fluttered open.

“Morning sleepy head,” Roy offered, and Jason yawned, stretched against Damian.

“Hey gorgeous.” He smiled, that lazy morning _Jason Todd_ smile that always melted Roy’s heart. Roy leaned up, and Jason shifted over Damian, pressed his mouth to Roy’s in a slow, warm kiss. When he pulled back, Roy hummed his approval, before he looked down, saw Damian had his eyes open, was watching the.

“Hey.”

Damian yawned. “Good morning.” He leaned back against Jason, who kissed the top of his head. “I need a shower.”

Jason laughed at that, his hand skimming along Damian’s bare hip. “Feeling a little filthy?” Damian huffed, nodded, and Roy joined in the laughter.

“Honestly, I second that notion.” He sat up, reached down and tugged Damian up- and, in a moment of pure brass, leaned down and kissed his mouth. Damian didn’t hesitate, pushed up against Roy’s mouth, as Jason sat up, kissed the back of his shoulders.

When they finally untangled from the bed and made the- naked- trip to the bathroom, Roy was feeling far more awake. To the point that he smacked Jason’s ass when he leaned into the shower to turn it on- got a chuckle from Damian for it. Jason huffed, ignored him and stepped into the shower, calling out,

“It’s gonna be a little tight if we’re all doing this.”

“I think we’re friendly enough for it,” Roy offered, tugging the curtain back and gesturing for Damian. “Age before beauty, kiddo.” Damian rolled his eyes, trailing his fingers along Roy’s chest as he stepped in. Roy snuck in after, pressing right to Damian’s back as the youngest was sandwiched between he and Jason.

Damian squirmed, the water splashing his shoulder, running back onto Roy’s, down his arms. “-tt- I do not see how we are going to accomplish anything,” he said, and Roy leaned in, kissed his wet shoulder- dragged his teeth along it.

“We were trying to accomplish something?” he asked, purposefully pressing as tightly to Damian as he could. The youngest gave a breathy gasp, and Jason was reaching down, rubbing a warm hand along his cock.

“Pretty sure we need to get a little filthier before we clean up,” Jason offered. The smirk on his face was wiped away when Damian surged up, hooked an arm around his neck and kissed him. Roy grinned, reaching down to palm himself, his knuckles brushing Damian’s ass, the small of his back, as he worked himself to life. In front of him, Damian was grinding against Jason- kissing him like the kid would never get to kiss anyone again.

“I could get off on you two making out,” Roy admitted, hard now. Damian broke off, glanced behind him- and oh, _there_ was that devil smirk Roy knew the kid could muster.

“Perhaps you should.” He turned back to Jason, kissed him again, and Roy groaned. He stroked himself quickly, didn’t _want_ to last. Against the sound of the shower he could hear Damian’s little moans, Jason’s groans, the wet sounds of their mouths-

It barely took a breath, and Roy wanted to chalk it up to the fact that he _always_ came so easily in the morning- but knew it had to be because he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anyone kiss quite like Jason and Damian were. The perfect balance of raw power, of teeth and a strange sort of _understanding_ how to move, now.

Different, from the night before.

 _And so perfect_.

Roy shuddered, groaned as he came, stroked himself until he had to lean his shoulder against the shower wall. As he did, Damian finally pulled back from the kiss, only he cry out, as Jason took both their cocks in hand, stroking them together.

Roy grinned. “Enjoy that, kid. There’s _nothing_ like having Jason’s cock right up against yours.” Damian shuddered, and behind him, Jason was grinning something wicked. He leaned in, kissed Damian’s temple, stroked until Damian was panting, gasping- and finally crying out in orgasm. Jason squeezed, his hand not stilling until he was coming a moment later- and Damian was leaning back, Roy pushing himself up to steady him. “Gotcha,” he offered, leaning over Damian’s shoulder to kiss his cheek. “See? We accomplished plenty.”

Damian rolled his eyes- but didn’t say a word. Didn’t argue when Roy washed his hair, didn’t complain at the way Jason hogged the water until he and Roy had to kick him out, leaving Jason to stand naked and wet in the bathroom, realizing he hadn’t grabbed any towels.

Roy laughed as his boyfriend stormed out of the bathroom, pushing Damian so they were both under the shower properly. Damian let him, turned to face him, leaned in and offered up a lazy kiss to Roy’s chin, then the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you,” he said, and the words sounded like he barely knew how to pronounce them- all wrong, coming from his mouth. Roy quirked up a brow, and Damian looked away. “For inviting me in.”

Roy smiled, reached up and ran his fingers through Damian’s short hair, as he hear Jason coming back into the bathroom.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Roy offered, “but next time, instead of staring at me all night- maybe just say something?”

Damian’s eyes lit up over the prospect of a _next time_ , and he nodded. “That,” he said, smiling in a perfect mix of sugar and the devil’s essence, “I can do.”


End file.
